Golden Bridge's story
by WFiction.Co
Summary: Follow Lea and her family at San Francisco. Kate had meet Mike in high school but kate have an difficult past... she can lifts object but after an accident she had lost her power. Now they had a ten years old girl, Lea... and she has the same effect just a bit different. she doen't know that she is watching by her familly...
1. My family - Prologue -

Hi, my name is Lea Everdeen, I am ten years old. I live in San Fransisco, on Marina Blvd, I can see the Golden Bridge and the Yacht club from my bedroom's window. My parents are Mike and Kate, they had met in high school in the internat.

My aunt's name is Jeanne ( she is my mummy's sister ) and his mate is called Riley Gordon. They have three chidren now and two who two are adult ( 18 years old this november ), Eva, Ethan and Matt who are the same age like me. I really love Eva, she is so cool with me... we pass really good time both with Matt and Ethan.

My best friend is called Clara, she is a fox. We go at school in the same class, it's so cool. Clara's parents call Terra and Simon Stillinsky, they are the best friend of my parents.

I have never seen my grandparents, mom told me that they are dead but how... that... mummy had never told me... I have just the the daddy of my aunt Riley, grandpa Winston. He live at Seattle alone but I heard that he had found a gilfriend... he has 60 years old and he have lost his mate, Trixie... I don't like talk about this part of my family...

Daddy work in the hospital like scientific, sometimes I go with him. I like playing with the microscopes. Mummy work in a restaurant in downtown, as they don't can get us from school, it's our cousin who they bring back us at home ( they live in 10 house after our ).

Aunt Rilley work in the army and Jeanne in a graphic company, I love her drawn. Terra and Simon work in a bank together, they live near us too, so funny.

I really like my life, I love school not like Clara... I love her and my parents too. I have a beautiful home and as we said... Home Sweet Home ! I love playing on the beach, go into the swimming pool and go in downtown with mummy for shopping too.

I love chiness food but I hate spinnach, I like view movies and earing music. But my favourites thing is stargazzing... I love space later I want to be an anstraunot and go on the moon ! 


	2. chap 1 - After school

DRRINNNNG. The bell ring and everybody begin packing, I get up and begin to put my book slowy in my bag. I squezze my legs, after that Mummy had gave me this medicine for tonight, I had pee on me and wet a little the ground. It's the total shame, I never wet me before. "hey you come Lea" said Matt at the door, "I'm coming..." I replied by lowing my head, I wont he seeing that. I'm total panicked, I trhow an eyes to the , when I see her getting up I put my books faster.

"Matt stay outside you want, I have to talk to your cousin" said at him, I turn my head toward her very horrified. She smile and I ear Clara said goddbye at me, after that have close the door, I look her very scary. I squezze my bag very hardler, I low my head and look the ground. The sound of her foot on the ground reasoned in my head, I feel my heart beating very harder.

She bend over me and take my hand, "Lea and if you tell me what's wrong ? Since the beginin of this lessons I find that you had said nothing..." she ask gently, I blush and turn my head. After a few second, she looks my place and lows her head, I have some tears in my eyes. "Hoo... I see that you have a little accident..." she replied sweetly, I begin to cry. She gets up and takes my head with her hand, I raise my head and look at her, she smiles and shakes her hand against my head "Hey Lea it's not serious don't worry... we'll clean that" she said.

I nodde and dry my tears with my arm, she tightens me an tissue. I take it and blow the nose, Eva knocks at the door and come in the class. take my hand and bring me at her, "hey wath's wrong Lea" she asks, I low my head and approach her mouth to her. I ear Eva giggles, I feel her taking my hand, "Ok thanks you and good evening" she replied. We come outside and she close the door, Matt are seats on the ground, he gets up and follows us.

"So Lea are grounded" he ask a bit demoniac, I turn my head and pull my tongue toward him. Eva take his hand and growl a little at them, "It's not your problem Matt". He laugh a little but Eva pulls his ear, I laugh and he look me very angry. "Stop to laugh little bro if you want to save your ear..." she said sweetly still pulls his ear, "Ow Eva please... I'm sorry" he plaids.

Eva open the door and Matt are still yelling, she put him on the car and close the door. "You can seat near me if you want" she smile and I open the door, Matt growls a little. Eva look him with an angry face and closes my door, I look my dress very annoyed she shakes her hand against my head. "Don't worry sweety..." we ear Matt giggles silently, she turn back and throw a coke to him, "drink that baby Matt" she replied. Matt look her and pulls his tongue, she growls and begins to drive.

After a few minutes, we are at home. Matt slams his door and runs to the house, Eva doesn't have the time to say something that Matt are already in. "Pffff he will ear me..." she breathe, I open my door and get up slowly, "I hope that I have not wet the seat..." I said a bit sorry. Eva look me and take my hand, "It's not very serious Lea" she replied gently.

We come in the house and we ear Matt playing on his PS3, "stay here" she said irritated. She walk to Matt and take his pad and trowh it, "Hey Eva you piss off !" he yells but Eva take his hand and lifts him. She put down his jean and his boxer, she gives him five spank, "Ow Eva stop !" he cries. She pulls up his jean and boxer and seat him on a chair in front of the table, "Until I take care of Lea I want that you work and I didn't want that you play at your games before you didn't finish your homework" she yells, Matt growls and take his bag, "I'll tell mummy for that" he sniffles, Eva smile and pull his ear, "ho really... I thinks she'll be agree with me... Now work !" she replied slowy, she left him. Matt growns and Eva takes my hand and we come upstair.

We come in the bathroom, I'm a bit anxious. Eva smile and kiss my head, "Okay I pull off your clothes" she said sweetly, she takes my dress and put off it. She puts off my sock and my pants, "okay I'll give you a new clothes for you, go to shower" she replied shaking her hand against my head, I smille and go in the shower. The water make me feel good and I begin to relax, after an few minutes, Eva comes back with an jeans and t-shirt.

"Alright feel good now" she asks, I nodde with an smile. "I had take this... it was at me but now it's for you" she add. The T-shirt are blue with an something written above : I love Teddy Bear.

"You like it" she said sweetly, "Yeah I love it" I shout verry happy until Eva take me out the bath. I put my new clothes and look me in the mirror, I turn back to her and hung her. "I like that if you love it" she said in my ears. She rubbs my back, "Okay we'll go your homeworks"

When we come down, we see Matt working. I take my bag and seat in front of him, Eva takes a chair and seat near me. "Okay what you have to do" she asks me, "Well maths but i'ts hard..." I moan laying my back on the back of the chair. She takes my book and my shedule school, "Ho it's not difficult..." she said, I breathe very hard. "Lea please..." she replied a bit impatient, "Ok..." she gives me a group of exercises. After an few minutes, I have finish my homework I ask Eva if I can watch tv, "Sure no prob" she replied. I get up and run to the sofa, I take the remote and turn on the tv. I put Cartoon Network, "Hey you come Eva ? It's Gumball our favorites show" I shout of joy. She smiles to me, "I'm coming but before I want to see Matt" she add with an angry voice. "ok" I say watching the TV.

But after an few seconds, I ear Eva yelling. I turn back and I see Eva keeping an shit, very angry, "Matt what's that" Matt lows his head, "Two hours of detention next monday can you explain" she adds pulling the ears of Matt, he try to escape but she keep him very rough. "In your room, we'll see that with the parents" she said taking him on her arm, he try to beat her but Eva has not pain, I giggle _ha boys. _I ear a door slamming, I turn my head Eva walks to the sofa and seats on it by dropping, "Ha... he'll kill me" she breathes. I smile and lay my head against her lap, after one hour Ethan come back.

I raise my head and run to him, she takes me on his arm and carring me, "Hi you" she said sweetly rubbing my back. I see my mother coming right behind him, he left me and I run to her, "Hi my sweety girl" she said kissing my head.

"Well where are Matt" asks Ethan, Eva breathes and shows him the papper. Ethan begins to growl, I take my bag and I come back to the door. I see my mother reading the paper until Ethan come upstair, "Well so good evening" mom giggles, Eva laugh. I come in the car, Moms says goodbye to Eva and come with an bag. "so you had a little accident... I'm so sorry for you it's fo cause of the medicine right" I nodde, she starts the car and begins to move.


End file.
